Work vehicles are typically operated in dirty environments with significant debris such dust, dirt, rock gravel and particles of plant matter that can accumulate in the operator's station. The debris in the operator's station is commonly flushed out with water. This mixture of debris and water, referred collectively onwards as debris, exits through one or more apertures in the operator's station falling directly onto the work vehicle components below or onto a belly pan. Keeping work vehicle components clean is critical to the life of the components. An operator may be required to leave the operator's station, dismantle the belly pan from the mainframe of the work vehicle and manually clean out the debris build-up before operation of the work vehicle can continue.